crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Zhao Mei
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is the maintenance foreman for the First Troop of Para-mail's at Arzenal. Personality & Character She is determinant to put her life on the line to always fix and maintain the Villkiss. She claims to be able to somewhat understand the feelings of the para-mail pilot, when she does maintenance on them. Skills and Abilities She is the youngest, and most knowledgeable mechanic at Arzenal. History She is one that is aware of the plan "The Libertus". When Ange disappears with the Villkiss, she forms a recovery group with Salia, Vivian, and Ersha. She once had an older sister, Zhao Fei-Ling who had died along with Vanessa, and the rest of the Knight's Family. Although Jill was the only one who survived through some unknown ordeal. She defended the base of the attack of Scuna-Class DRAGONs and heard a strange song. After that Ange and Hilda arrived in the hangar, she informed them that it's Salia who piloted the Villkiss. She heard Jill ordered the entire staff to ignore the message and prepared to defend themselves and initiates the Operation Libertus. She ordered to her staff that the Villkiss was their top priority, Hilda arrived with Chris, Rosalie and Ersha and asked her if they were ready to take off before to be join by Tanya and her squad to aid in the fight against the humans. When the Tanya Squad takes off, Chris notices metallic disk-like that soon produce spikes and attack the lift off pad trapping the remaining Mail-Riders without their Para-mails seconds before the power went out. After to being informed that Arzenal was infiltrated Jill informed to the all units that the enemy's objective is Villkiss and they brought it to the lowest underground level. She ordered to Maintenance Crew that they will move Villkiss down manually ,they were soon brought under fire by Julio's forces. The group continued to hold their position until an explosion above them sealed the elevator shaft stopping them from bringing down Para-mails. However soon after Ange came rushing into the battle, shooting the enemy, she took the Villkiss and cleared away the path with her weapons and leaves Arzenal. Shortly after to have let off Hilda, Rosalie and Chris, she was seen aboard the Aurora with Maggy and Momoka. Gallery Mei Front Back.jpg|Concept Art. Cross Ange 11 End Card Maggy, Emma and Mei.jpg|Mei, Maggie and Emma Episode 11 End Card. Zhao Mei card.jpg|Zhao Mei card. Zhao Mei Concept Art.jpg|Zhao Mei Concept Art. Zhao Mei Concept Art 2.jpg|Zhao Mei Concept Art 2. Cross Ange ep 4 Mei Close-up Extended Version.png|Mei Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 04 Mei.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Young Salia and Little Mei.jpg|Young Salia and Little Mei seeing Alektra injured. Cross Ange ep 11 Salia and Mei in the Graveyard.jpg|Salia and Mei visiting of Mei's late older sister Graveyard. Cross Ange ep 11 Young Alektra, Young Jasmine, Young Salia and Young Mei.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Mei in the Cemetery.jpg|Mei in the Cemetery to visit her late older sister's graveyard. Cross Ange ep 12 Mei fixing the Para-mail.jpg|Mei fixing the Para-mail at the hanger. Cross Ange 13 Mei, Momoka and Maggy aboard the Aurora.png Cross Ange ep 18 The Arzenal Crew Extended Version.png Cross Ange 18 Tusk and Mei.png Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda, Rosalie and Mei.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 The Libertus Crew Extended Version.png|Hilda, Tusk, Rosalie, Vivian and Mei of the Libertus Crew (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 23 The Crew of Libertus Extended Version.png Naomi, Mei and Chris in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Naomi, Mei and Chris in Cross Ange TR. Trivia References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Arzenal Category:Female Category:Norma Category:Aurora Category:Libertus